


Hey, Misaki, who is best girl?

by wraithiwara



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, its a fic where misaki dates them all, thirsty happy world, three moron bullshit, why kanon she trusted you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraithiwara/pseuds/wraithiwara
Summary: The three morons hit Misaki up with an important question. Who is her favourite?It sounds like a tough question but Kokoro is a genius and has the perfect solution.Perfect is not the word Misaki would use.





	Hey, Misaki, who is best girl?

What do you call something that never stops surprising you with stupidity? Misaki knew there had to be a word for it, there were words for everything, but with the constant chatter of Earth's Mightiest Morons going at full volume and even greater enthusiasm it was impossible to think straight.

Man, forget the word for it, they ought to call it Happy Worlding. Yeah. Kokoro, Hagumi, and Kaoru were seriously Happy Worlding her right now.

 

"Kokoro. My princess. It seems even you can be mistaken because Misaki's favourite friend is... me!"

 

The flourish Kaoru flung out with her claim made Misaki want to crawl into a hole and die. People were staring. Lots of people. Why this.

 

"U-Um... I might not be as cool as Kaoru but Mii-kun loves spending time with me! We're going to start jogging together every morning!"

 

Forget crawling into a hole and dying; this was news to Misaki. When did-- no, why would she ever, ever agree to that kind of torture? The poor girl could already feel a stress headache coming on so she only had one option. With a look of desperation and exasperation plain on her face (exdesperation?) she turned to Kanon. Dear, sweet, helpful Kanon. Upperclassman. Lightning rod of sanity in this band full of--

 

"M-Misaki and I are....!" Kanon tripped over her own words but eventually got started. Oh no. Misaki didn't like the sound of this at all. Lightning rod. Helpful Kanon. Don't do this. Don't be sucked into their madness-- "We're pretty good friends too! I think... I think I might be her best friend!"

 

Well, that sense of rising dread was only getting worse. There wasn't even a sympathetic look or a shoulder to lean on for moral support any more. The three morons had taken Kanon and the only person even vaguely aware of the eyes locked in their direction was the very source of the discussion. It didn't help that she was the only one paying enough attention to hear the peanut gallery.

 

"How cute!" From an older college student.

"Are they rehearsing a skit?" From a middleschooler.

"I think it's performance art. It shows the duplicity of hubris so well." From some hipster lady.

"They're doing it for the vine. That's what baes do." From a little old lady. Cute, but wrong, thought Misaki.

 

But in spite of glowing reviews and Misaki's silent prayers for a swift end, the arguing continued.. until an even worse realization hit. Misaki felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, a cold sweat trickled down her forehead. No. No. She'd been quiet for minutes. That almost never happened. What was the moron queen about to say--

 

"I've got it!" Kokoro said, breaking the argument with the authority of a true leader. Or something. "We'll all go on a date with Misaki, then she can tell us who she likes best! The Misaki Dating Contest!"

 

"....Eh?" Misaki finally spoke. The others joined in swiftly.

 

"Ehh?!"

 

"Ehhh?!?!"

 

"EEEEEEHHHHHH!!?!!?"

 

As the camera panned upwards Misaki's hope for a peaceful holiday break crashed and burned.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> whew. trying to break that pesky writers block with the start of a fic I've been thinking about for a few days.  
> happy christmas when it comes if i dont see you before then!
> 
> also pray for misaki's soul


End file.
